A Muggle Born and a Slytherin
by bemykingofthelab
Summary: It all started with a dream, but Anna can't get him out of her head.  He's a Slytherin, and he can't stop thinking about her.  Can a Slytherin really fall in love with a Muggle Born, or is that just crazy talk?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Special Something

"Leave me alone!" I scream pushing away an unknown figure.

He has bleach blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and a smirk on his face.

Who was this guy, and how did he get in front of me?

"What's your problem?" Screams the figure.

"My problem! Why were you trying to grab me?" I shout back. "I don't even know you!"

His voice drops down to a barely audible sound. "Listen, I know it was wrong, but I was sent here to kidnap you."

"Kidnap me!"

"Shut up!" He screams.

"Why? Are you going to get in trouble because of me?" I reply, a slight smirk spreading over my face.

"Yes now, quiet please." He says, a sense of pleading showing in his eyes.

"Only if you tell me what's going on." I demand.

He crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"Really?" I yell.

He uncrosses his arms and takes my face between his two hands so I'm looking directly into his beautiful blue eyes.

Oh, snap out of it Anna. He's trying to kidnap you.

"Listen to me. My name is Dillon Knight. I was sent here to kidnap you by my father. I have no idea why." He says his eyes looking directly into mine.

"I still don't believe you." I reply in a barely audible whisper.

In my heart I knew it was the truth, but I wasn't about to admit that.

"And why is that?"

"I don't know, you've just have an aura that makes me not believe." I reply. "Now, will you take your hands off my face?"

"Not until you believe me."

"Are you really this stubborn?"

"Maybe."

"What do you expect me to do, kiss you?" I demand.

His face turns red as a tomato.

"No…" He whispers.

"You're a real jerk you know that?"

He shrugs. "I guess that's why I'm in Slytherin."

"Slytherin? What in the world is Slytherin?" I demand.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Now if you could just let go of my face that would be great." I say.

"Not until I do this." He replies closing his eyes and leaning towards me.

I don't know what made me, I'm guessing an instant reflex. I bring up my hand and slap him.

Finally he let's go of me.

"What was that for?" He asks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I don't know what happened." I reply.

"It's fine…" Dillon replies, his eyes showing a bit of disappointment.

I take the moment to observe my surroundings. We were in some sort of small closet, the lights turned off. I couldn't really see much. The only light was from the crack under the door.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Honestly, I have no idea." He replies.

I creep over to the door and slowly turn the brass handle.

Bam!

The last thing I remember is screaming. Everything turned black.

I blink my eyes and see my own familiar bedroom around me.

Thank goodness, it was just a dream. A creepy dream at that.

I look around at my light blue walls covered with pictures of my family having a good time.

I glance at one photo in particular. It shows my mum and dad at some park laughing and having a good time.

That would never happen to me. I don't fit in very well. I have hardly any friends and I just don't feel right around some people.

At school crazy things always seem to happen around me when things are going just right.

Take Thursday for instance, I was sitting on the swings with the new girl, Jamie. We were laughing and having a good time until she mysteriously flew of the swings and into the nearest tree.

Why do these things always happen to me?

I feel as if my own parents don't even love me. They get so upset when something breaks and I have no idea how.

"Ding-dong!"

Was that the door?

I glance at the clock, six o'clock AM.

"Ding-dong!"

Who could be here at this early hour.

I crawl out of bed, slipping on my furry white slippers. I look down at my aqua blue sweats.

"I hope it's no one important, I'm still in my pajamas." I whisper to myself.

"Ding-dong!"

"I'm coming." I say.

I rub my eyes and stride over to the front door. I wrench it open.

"Good morning." Comes the voice of the prim and proper woman. She sure didn't look like one to mess with.

"Oh, I'm sorry for being rude. My name is Minerva McGonagall. Are your parents home?" She says cheerfully like she's been up for hours.

"We're right here." My mum says cheerfully, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Would you like to come in and have a seat in the living room?"

"Oh, yes that would be nice." The lady replies.

My dad leads her to the living room while my mum fetches some tea.

I run to my room and quickly change into a pair of dark wash flare jeans and a aqua blue v-neck with a white camisole underneath. I keep my slippers on though.

I dash towards the living room to our strange guest.

I take a seat on the small armchair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name." My dad admits.

"Minerva McGonagall." She replies taking the tea from my mum's out stretched hands.

She takes a quick sip while my mum sits next to my dad on the couch.

"The real reason I'm here though is to see your daughter, Anna I believe. Anna Nicole Smith."

My head snaps up.

"You're here to see me. There must be some mistake." I reply.

"Ha ha ha, it's not a mistake dear. I've come to tell you that you're a witch." The lady replies.

"A witch? As in evil?" I ask, a puzzled look on my face.

"No, no dear. A witch as in spells."

The words dawn on me.

"There must be a mistake. I can't be a witch."

"Oh, now you sound like Harry. Have you ever had weird things happen when you were angry or really happy?" She asks.

I ponder the thought for a minute. "Yeah, all the time."

"Then you are indeed a witch. Here, read this." She says handing me a creamy envelope with a seal that had a large H and four animals; a snake, lion, badger and raven.

I carefully rip open the envelope to pull out a large amount of papers.

"Read the one on top dear."

HOGWARTS SCHOOLOf WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.,

International Confed. Of Wizards, Order of the Phoenix)

Dear Ms. Anna Smith,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Headmistress, Tranfiguration Professor

"They await my owl?" I say questionably.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Wizards and Witches communicate with each other by owls." Professor McGonagall replies.

"Really? That's so cool." I exclaim.

"Wait? How much will this school cost me?" My dad questions.

"James! Is that anyway to say something when we find out our daughter's a witch?" Exclaims my mum.

"Nicole, we're very tight on money nowadays and you know it." My dad replies.

"No we're not James, we're both dentists! We have plenty of money!"

"It's not much really. All you have to pay for is Anna's wand and school supplies.

I look back at the stack of papers and read yet another piece of paper.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPTMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Can we really buy all this in London?" I ask looking up.

"If you know the right place to look." Professor McGonagall responds.

BOOM!

I sat bold upright. Someone was at the other side of the oak front door. They wanted inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm...I wonder who's outside? You'll just have to stay tuned and find out, I should have Chapter 2 up sometime tonight!<strong>

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Trip to Diagon Alley

BOOM!

"Oh, Hagrid." Professor McGonagall whispers to herself getting up to wrench open the front door.

My eyes focus on the door waiting to see the figure before it.

McGonagall opens the door and I can't believe my eyes. There's a large, at least ten foot tall man. He's got a black, burly beard covering most of the bottom half of his face. A kind, huge smile spread across his face.

"Is that little Anna?" the man questions.

McGonagall nods.

"Wow, she sure has grown since the last time I saw her."

Saw me? When had he ever seen me? I think I would have noticed if I saw a ten-foot tall man before.

McGonagall spots the puzzled look on my face.

"Oh, he's never actually seen you in person Ms. Smith. We are sent pictures of all the magical witches and wizards." Professor McGonagall says.

I still didn't get it, but I nodded anyway.

"Well, it's best we get going. The muggles 'ill be gettin' up in a few minutes." The man announces.

"Muggles?" I question.

"Oh, they're non-magical folk like yer Mum an' Dad." Hagrid replies.

I nod.

"Are there any other witches or wizards around here?"

"Just one, your neighbor across the street. Natalie Trimble." Replies McGonagall.

I smile to myself. I've always liked the lady. She looks as if she's in her late fifties. She makes the best cookies and tells the coolest stories. I always felt good over there.

"Okay, let' get goin'." Hagrid's voice crackles.

"To where?" I question.

"Diagon Alley o' course."

"Diagon Alley?"

"It's a place where you'll be shoppin' today."

My mum gets up off the couch.

"How much money will she need?" She questions.

"In your money, for the year, I'd say about five hundred. That way she has extra during the year." McGonagall answers.

My dad's eyes bulge out of his head.

My mum runs off for her purse.

My mum's never spent that much on me before. Well, maybe for Christmas, but that's about it.

My mum strides back into the room, five large one hundred dollar bills in her outstretched hand.

I grab then and put them in my pocket.

"I'll be right back." I say running off towards my room.

I was not going off somewhere without fixing my hair or putting on shoes.

I dash into my room and grab my brown clip and put my hair up. I run over to my bank and take out a hundred dollars I've been saving forever. I'll probably need it.

Grabbing my coal black flats and ivory sweater, I dash to the front door.

"I'm ready." I say.

I quickly give my mum and dad a quick hug goodbye and I'm soon out the door following Hagrid. Professor McGonagall seemed to have left earlier.

"So, how ar' yer feelin'?" Questions Hagrid.

"Honestly, over-whelmed yet great." I respond.

"Wow, yer sound a lot like 'arry." Hagrid responds.

"Who's Harry?"

Hagrid stops right in his tracks.

"You don' know 'ho 'arry Potter is?" Hagrid asked amazed.

"No…" I respond.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot you were Muggle-Born. Anyway, there was this wizard 'ho 'ad gone bad. Bad as you could ever go. 'Is name was Voldemort. One day, Voldemort set off ter 'arry's 'ouse when 'e was only a baby. He killed both his parents and tried to kill 'arry, but it backfired. Everyone though' 'e was gone."

We turn the corner.

"One day, Voldemort returned. Then, the grea' Wizarding War 'appened. 'Arry and Voldemort had a duel. Somehow, 'arry survived the killing curse once again. Voldemort's own spell backfired on 'imself and killed 'im. 'Arry was called a 'ero that day. 'Arry's kids go to the school, maybe you'll meet 'im."

My mouth hung open. That really happened without my knowledge. Wow.

"Here we are. The Leaky Cauldron, home of the Butterbeer. I'll have ter get ya some today. Come one."

In front of me was what appeared to be a run down shack. People, muggles seemed to walk by without noticing it.

"Oh, muggles can't see the building. It's charmed." Hagrid says.

"Oh."

Hagrid opens the little door and the ding-a-ling sound of a bell is heard overhead.

"Hagrid! What brings you here today?" Calls the man behind the counter. "The usual?"

" No Tom. I'm jus' showin' little Anna 'round. She's gettin' 'er school stuff."

"Why hello young lady." Says the man apparently named Tom.

"Hi." I reply.

"I'm guessing you're a muggle-born then?"

I nod.

"Well, I'm going to have to give you a butterbeer. You have to try it. First thing I give to all newcomers."

I guess I my face showed a nervous look.

"Oh, don't worry, everyone loves it." Tom reassures handing me a mug with a golden liquid with what looked like butterscotch on top.

I lift the mug to my lips and take a sip of the best thing I've ever drank in my life. It was nice and warm, a blend of what tasted like cream soda and butterscotch.

"What do you think?" asked Tom.

"It's the best thing I've ever tasted." I say with a smile planted on my face.

"Original. I like it. So, who was it that told you that you were a wizard?"

"Professor McGonagall."

Tom falls back and slips on his feet; a huge thud is heard from the floor.

"Min…ner…er…va…va?" Tom stutters.

"Yeah." I reply.

Tom stands up again.

"I've heard that she hardly ever tells muggle-borns about the Wizarding world. You must be pretty important there girl."

I shrug.

"Well, Tom. We better get goin'. We got lots of shoppin' ter do." Hagrid says.

"Yes, of course. Have fun shopping Anna." Tom replies.

I smile.

"Thanks! Bye!" I call as Hagrid leads me out a door into the back.

"Let's see…three up…two across." Hagrid mutters waving around a pink umbrella that I had just now noticed.

What in the world?

Hagrid taped a brick three times with the point of his umbrella.

The brick he touched started to quiver and then wriggled in the middle of the wall, a small hole appears. The hole grew wider and wider. In no time there was an archway. It led onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."

He grinned as we walked through the archway. I looked around at the sight in front of me. There were stores of all kinds. People dressed in cool clothes of emerald green and magenta.

There was a store to my right entitled Eeylops Owl Emporium. There were lots and lots of owls: Tawny. Screech, Barn, Brown and Snowy. They all looked so cute!

"I see you've spotted the owls. They're very trustworthy. Give them a letter to anyone and they'll find them. They make one of the best pets." Hagrid announces.

I continue looking around. There were shops that sold broomsticks, robes, telescopes and some strange silver instruments.

"Dragon liver, seventeen sickles and ounce, they're mad…." A witch murmurs shaking her head as she walked past.

"Gringotts," said Hagrid.

I look in front of me to see we've reached a pure white building that was much larger then the other shops.

"Wizarding bank," Hagrid continues. "You can store money fer yerself 'ere. In yer case though, we're just going to be exchanin' money."

My eyes wander to the little figures in scarlet and gold uniforms.

"Those are goblins," said Hagrid quietly.

The goblin in front of me came up to about my shoulders. He had a pointed beard and long fingers and feet.

We walked inside to find another set of doors, silver, with words engraved upon them:

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

"Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," Hagrid comments.

We push through the doors and went into a large marble hallway. There had to be at least one hundred goblins, all behind a large counter on high stools.

"Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter exchange some muggle money for Ms. Anna Smith."

"You have it with you, sir?" the goblin replied.

"Yes, right here." I say taking out the six one hundred dollars.

"How would you like it back?" the goblin asked.

"One-third Galleons, one-third Sickles and one-third Knuts." Hagrid replies.

"Would you like to buy a bag for five Knuts?" the goblin asks.

"Sure." I reply.

"What color? We got emerald, magenta, aqua, black, silver and gold."

I look at Hagrid for help.

With his eyes he tells me whichever.

"I'll take magenta." I finally answer.

The goblin hops off his stool to fetch the coins and the bag.

A few minutes later he's back again.

"Two Hundred Galleons, Four Hundred Sickles and Five Hundred ninety-five Knuts." The goblin lists handing me the bag.

I take it and hand him the muggle money.

"Thanks for your business!" calls the goblin as we walk towards the doors.

"What do yah want ter buy firs'?" questions Hagrid.

I take out my list and look at the first item.

"Robes." I reply.

"Madam Malkin's shop is where we go then. This way."

I follow Hagrid to a small store.

"Do yer mind if yah go in alone? I'm much to big fer the store." Hagrid asks.

"It's fine." I reply.

I walk into the shop alone, clutching my small magenta sack.

"May I help you?" asks a small smiling witch dressed in plum.

"Yes, I need to buy some robe. For Hogwarts." I reply.

"Oh, yes. There's another girl back there to for Hogwarts. Come along."

I follow the witch, who I believe is Madam Malkin.

"Okay, if you could just step up on this stool." She mutters.

I do and look to my right. There was a girl with brilliant black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hi," she exclaims "I'm Elizabeth Reynolds. Liz for short. You are?"

"I'm Anna Smith." I reply.

"Are you going to Hogwarts to?" she asks.

I nod.

"That's cool. I just found out I'm a witch today. This man named Neville Longbottom, excuse me, Professor Longbottom came to my house today."

"Really? I just found out I was a witch today too. Whom have you come here with?" I ask.

"I'm here with my neighbor. Turns out she was a witch too. Whom have you come here with?"

"This man named Hagrid. He's really tall, about ten feet tall."

"I've heard of him. He's the gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures Professor. He's supposed to be really nice."

"Can you outstretch your arms for me dear?" asks Madam Malkin.

I do.

"Yeah, he is." I reply.

"Okay, dear, I'm done. I'll be right back you can step down." Madam Malkin says to me.

I do and turn back to Liz.

"I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts then." I say.

"Yeah, I'll see you there." Liz replies.

I give her a quick wave and take the bag from Madam Malkin.

"That'll be three galleons miss." Madam Malkin replies.

I open my bag. There were gold and silver and bronze coins. They were confusing me. I wish Hagrid had told which one was which.

"I'm sorry, I'm new to all this. Which ones are Galleons?" I ask.

Madam Malkin smiles. "The bronze ones, those are called Knuts. The silver ones, those are Sickles. And the gold ones, those are Galleons."

I take out three gold coins, Galleons and hand them over.

"Thank you." She replies.

"Bye." I say as I walk out the door giving another quick wave.

I look around for Hagrid and spot him standing across the street. I walk over to him.

"Well, looks like you got yer robes. We should go get a trunk next.

For the next three hours, Hagrid and I run around Diagon Alley, getting spell books and this and that.

All I have left now is my wand.

"You'll want ter go ter Ollivander's fer yer wand. None other makes 'em better." Hagrid responds.

I look at the store in front of me to see a sign saying Ollivander's.

"Yer'll want ter go in alone, I'm a gonna be right out here." Hagrid announces.

I nod, I was getting pretty used to this, Hagrid hasn't come into hardly any stores.

"See ya in a bit." Hagrid states.

I slowly enter the small shop line with shelves of small boxes, the bell sounding above me.

The shop absolutely fascinated me! There were all kinds of gadgets and gizmos! I could spend the whole looking at everything, but none other than Ollivander interrupted me.

"Well, if it isn't Ms. Smith. Minerva told me I should expect you today." Ollivander said slyly.

I give him a quizzical look and ask, "You know who I am?"

I watched as Ollivander cursed himself under his breath.

How does everyone know me?

"I suppose I should measure you for a proper fitting for your wand."

A small, yellow measuring tape glides over starts measuring random places of my body, like how tall I was or the length of my arm.

The measuring tape was odd itself. There was silver writing I couldn't read, and it was just plain odd.

"Okay, you can stop." Ollivander said to the tape.

Gosh, this man was weird, with his crazy white hair and talking to objects. I shake my head.

"Hmm...just maybe..." He whispered to himself.

Ollivander races to the back of the shop. Moments later he comes back with a small maroon box, inside a wand.

"Oak, Veela Hair Core, seven inches, good for charms, bendy. Try this." Ollivander hands the wand to me and I take it.

"Well, don't just stare at it! Give it a wave!"

I give the wand a quick swoosh and the flowerpot by the door smashes into a million pieces. What did I do wrong?

I thrust the wand on the desk as Ollivander says, "Oh no, definitely not!"

"Maybe..." Ollivander murmurs rushing over to a box near the door. He pulls out a navy blue box.

"Rosewood, Core of a Phoenix Feather, nine and a half inches, good for transfiguration spells, slightly bendy. Why don't you try this Anna?"

I take the wand in my hand and feel instant warmth. I give it a small wave and it shoots out some sparks.

"The wand has chosen you little Anna Smith. Now, that will be cost five galleons." Ollivander says with huge grin, pleased he finally served his customer.

I take out five golden galleons and exchange them for my brand new wand.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander." I say cheerfully.

"You're very welcome." Ollivander replies.

I push open the door after a quick wave into the hot summer air.

"Anna! I got yah a little present!" Hagrid yells rushing towards me.

Hagrid held a small brass cage. Inside was a small, chocolate brown barn owl. It was too cute!

"I 'ope yah like 'er, I saw yah eyein' 'er 'arlier." Hagrid says handing me the cage.

My heart was melting on the spot. What should I name her? Athena maybe? Or Penny? Oh, I know!

"I'm gonna name her Erica." I say, smiling at my beautiful owl.

"Now that she's got a name, we should take her home." Hagrid announces.

And with that, I was ready for Hogwarts. I was ready for a new adventure!

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was a lot longer than I remembered! Twelve pages! Wow!<strong>

**I wonder want Anna's parents are going to think when she walks into the house with an owl? That should be interesting.**

**I should update soon, but I have my other stories to work on too. I should have another update up sometime during the week! :)**


End file.
